Dark Secrets - RE-WRITTEN
by BrunetteBabe.X
Summary: Bella Swan is happy. But when two strangers come looking for her in Folks, how long will her happiness last? Who, or what, can save her in time as life as she knows it is about to end ...?
1. Chapter 1 - Meet The Family

_**Im back ! It's been a few years since I have written anything, but im back to give it another go. This is my original story 'Dark Secrets' re-written and re-vamped ;) Enjoy!**_

Dark Secrets - Chapter One - Meet The Family.

* * *

A cold chill hung in the air, but that wasn't unusual for Forks. It was always cold, so bloody cold. Driving back, I drew shapes and faces on the fogged up windows.

Hand in hand, Edward and I walked up the cracked path of Charlie's house. As I reached for the door handle, I felt Edward tense, his eyes glazed over and absent.

"Hey," I said softly, my hand reaching up to smooth his worry lines, "Everything okay?"

"I think so; I'm not sure about something."

"You, not sure? Are you ill?" Sceptically, I opened the door and brushed the show off my shoes.

"Dad," I called as Edward and I walked through the door, hand in hand. "Dad. We're back. You home?"

"In here Bells. How was the movie?" It was a last minute thing. Edward had interrupted me studying for the big science test on Monday, Of course he didn't have to study; he'd be studying science for hundreds of years, but still refused to give me the answers. _"Its all about your human experience."_ Human experience my arse, I want an A+. We amused ourselves by going to see 'Blood; The Last Vampire'. I accepted with no hesitation. Anything to get me away from the Periodic Table and formulas. Besides, a movie about Vampires; how _interesting_.

"It was alright," I replied, whilst hanging our coats of the peg under the stairs. "It had a real ... _bite_ to it." Edward looked at me and burst into hysterics. He pulled me close and we waddled together into the next room. Charlie was sitting in his old and slightly worn arm chair, his face illuminated by the roaring fire. Warming myself up by the flames, I studied Charlie's expression.

"What did you break this time?" I asked. He looked at me with the innocent eyes of a child.

"Ermm, nothing," Unconvinced, I shot him a glance. "Nothing Bells. I mean it. But I do have a present for you. Or should I say two presents." Yup, that proved it; he had done something. I eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"You know I hate surprises. Besides, why do I need a present, it's not my birthday. What are you compensating for?"

"Bella, can't a father just buy his only daughter a gift for working hard and ..." I raised my eyebrows, unimpressed with his attempt of flattery. "... okay, you got me. But in my defence, I did not arrange this surprise. It was much a surprise for you as it was for me."

I broke off from Edward's grasp on me and looked around the living room to see if anything was missed.

"Hello, stranger." I stopped. The room was full of silence. I spun around to see two men appear and stand in the kitchen doorway.

"Well, aren't you gunna give your brothers a hug?" I could feel Edward's face analyse my reaction as I ran over to them, throwing my arms around their necks, pulling them down to my level.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I all but screeched at them. "You're supposed to be in England!"

"Now, is that the way you address all your guests with a 'what the hell are you doing here'?" The taller of the two asked.

"Who's he?" Of course Edward knew who they were, he's a mind reader.

"What?" I was still stunned beyond words to even register what he had just asked me. "What? Oh! Edward, I would like you to meet Cain and Damian, my brothers." I reacted to the word brother and again, throw my arms around them both. I had to stretch up to put my arm over Cain's shoulder. He had grown so tall since I last saw him; and grown up! He had finally got out of his 'leather stage'. I had no problem cuddling up to Damian; he was defiantly the shorter of the two. "Cain and Damian, I would like you to meet Edward, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, hey?" Cain said, folding his arms against his chest.

"Oh god, Cain! Dad has already done that, thank you very much." I reached out for Edward's cold, muscular hand.

"Well. Whatcha think, Dad. Pass the 'Swan Boyfriend Test'?" This cannot be happening; when the Swan family traits were passed out, I got shy, Cain got outgoing and Damian got devious.

I chanced a look up at Edward and he seems to be enjoying himself. God knows, I never quite get him something. I remember meeting his family; not one of my finest moments.

"Leave him boys. He's a great guy; really knows how to treat our Bells."

"Well, that's the main thing, ain't it." Damian said, before ruffling my hair.

"Nice to meet you, mate." Damian stuck his hand out to Edward and gave him a friendly handshake; Cain followed in the same manner.

"Nice, a good firm handshake sir." Cain was the joker of the family, and he never let us forget it.

"Yeah," I began, ducking from under his arm. "Gotta go." I all but pushed Edward up the stairs and into my room. My brothers were great, but only is small doses!

"They seem nice." He smiled to me from my bed. He leant up, pulled me into his reach, kissed me tenderly before settling me down beside him.

"I always thought you were an only child," Edward questioned. "Why didn't you ever mentioned them?"

"I guess because I haven't seen them in years, I didn't feel the need to. They weren't their separate ways years ago."

"I was just wondering. Sleep now, my angel." With a gentle kiss, I rolled over and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I know where you live, Isabella. You can't cant away from me. Be ready, Isabella, I'm coming, I'm coming to get you..._

Screams; ear splitting, gut wrenching screams brought me round from the edge of consciousness.

"Bella!" Edward whispered loudly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, wake up!" Tears streaming down my cheeks, my head pounding and my throat red raw, I shot upright in bed, my covers wrapped roughly around my legs, trapping me in place.

My breathing stopped with a sharp exhale. The hand gripped me tighter when I didn't respond. I could hear murmuring, but my heart was beating so loud in my ears, I didn't understand what was being said.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream ..." I chanted, over and over.

"Bella ..." The hand was gone as the precise moment my bedroom door opened, bringing with it the light from the landing. I urged myself to look in the direction of the door, but the bulky shadow moved into my room too quickly, sweeping to the edge of my bed.

"Bella?" The shadow whispered, seeming generally concerned when I didn't answer or move. "Oh shit. Dad!" The shadow pulled me into his arms and draped himself over me. I knew as soon as I smelt that musky colonel that I was safe. It was Cain, and he was here to protect me. "It's okay Bella, I'm here, she's gone. She can't hurt you anymore." My body relaxed at his words and I moulded into Cain's muscular figure. My knight in shining armour had rescued me from the evil bitch who had taken over my dreams.

"Bella?" Charlie asked as he stood frozen in the door way, wondering what to do, or say. I risked opening my eyes to see the surrounding of my now crowded room. I looked into the shadow and found the only eyes I wanted to look in; my favourite honey coloured eyes. I understood the emotion in his eyes. They reminded me of mine all those years ago. Confusion, worry, and fear.

Charlie walked across to my bed, painfully slow, and perched on the very edge. I did wonder if he was even sat down, or hovering.

"You okay Bells?" I closed my eyes and snuggled into Cain even more. Charlie knew he was going to get nothing out of me so diverted his anxious eyes to Cain. "What happened?"

"Just like before, like last time Dad." My eyes snapped open. I searched again in the shadows for the eyes I so desperately needed to see. He just looked back at me. I flashed a warning signal to him. I knew him to well. He would read Dad and Cain's thoughts, and see what happened so many years ago. I would tell him. In my own time. Alone. In the future. The very, very distant future. He saw and accepted my warning, and edged back into the darkest part of my room.

"She hasn't had them for so long, so why now? Maybe ... maybe seeing you boys again ..." Charlie's voice was barely audible.

"I went to get a drink of water, and to get away from Damian; he snores like a fuc..." Charlie's eyes whipped up and Cain stopped mid word. I giggled into Cain's chest, the look on Charlie's face. Priceless. "... blooming pig." Cain continued. "I heard the floorboards upstairs and thought she was getting up. But when I didn't hear a door, or see a light, I told myself I would wait a minute or so to see if it stopped and then would go and see if she was okay. So I sat on the stairs and listened. I heard her grunt and toss in her sleep, heavily breathing." I hugged him tighter to me as memories started to creep back into my thoughts. I showed myself memories of Edward and myself together, with our families, in our meadow...

"And then ...?" Charlie prompted.

"And then her breathing picked up, she began tossing violently and that's when I knew; the same as last time." He looked down at me, stroking my hair, and kissed my head, resting his on mine. "So, I ran up the stairs and went to her. When she didn't answer, I panicked and called you." I could see that Charlie was getting uncomfortable by the situation and didn't know what to do; he looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his head.

"I think that, Bella has had enough for now. C'mon, clear out." I could see in his eyes he meant well and was doing his best; his is more confident with the boys, he's had practice with them; but me, I am his only daughter, it's all still new to him.

"I'm gunna stay Dad; I much prefer Bella's snoring to Damian's. Speaking of Damian, I can't believe he slept through that ..." Charlie wished us a mumbled goodnight before shutting the door behind him. I looked to where Edward was hiding; darkness. Had he left?

Cain snuggled us down and wrapped the blanket round us; I felt safe, secure.

"Night Bellsy. Sleep tight." Cain whispered to me in to dark, kissing my head again. I snuggled in deeper under the covers, trying not to see or think about the eyes that watched me from the corner. Cain hummed to me as I tried to nod off again. I sneaked a look up into the darkest corner of my out dated room; he was gone. I knew I was going to have to pay for this later. That was for sure. Before long, I felt myself drifting into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

Instead of waking to screams, I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Ooh. And sausage! I rolled over to an empty bed, but it still smelt of musk. I lay my head on the pillow beside me, and inhale deeply.

"Morning." I jumped up from my comfortable position. Edward was sat in the wicker chair that had belonged to my mum when she was a child. He just sat there, rocking away, staring. Watching my every move.

"Hi." I replied, trying not to start a conversation. I could feel it coming, the questions he was itching to ask me; if I liked betting, I would actually put money on the next sentence he was about to ask me. I don't care; I'm not ready to talk about it, not yet. Not ever if I had my way.

"Bella, what was your brother …"

"Stop Edward. Just stop!" I angrily whispered. He just stared back at me, with emotionless eyes and hard features. "It is private. A family matter. It's over. Finished. I don't want to talk about it."

"That is total unfair Bella, and you know it." He quickly got up from the wicker chair and was gazing into my milk chocolate eyes. I cut of the connect instantly, walking over to my draws to get a brush and a hair band.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, whilst brushing my waving mahogany hair.

"I told you my family and I were vampires and this is how you repay me? By keeping your secrets from me?" He whispered, clearly frustrated.

I loud scoff rose from my throat. "They are called secrets for a reason. Okay, I admit, keeping your vampire secret was kinda hard when I was hunted down and nearly killed by, what did they used to call him? Oh yeah, James!" Edward instantly recoiled at the memory, and the name. "Oh and by the way, liar! You didn't tell me a thing, I worked it out! You just confirmed it!" I put the brush down, as I started to brush my hair violently, and didn't really want to end up bald. "Even then, it took you months to even confirm it. You kept putting it off. Not wanting to talk about it. Walking off. Well," I piled my hair into a ballerina bun and grabbed a sweater. "This is exactly the same thing. I am putting the subject off. I don't want to talk about it." I reached for the door. "And I am walking off." A cold and fast hand came out of nowhere and slammed the door shut.

"You are not leaving this room until you tell me what happened to you! I have a right to know!"

"It's a shame, that. Didn't you think that I had a right to know about you and your family were blood sucking animals? Didn't you even think to warm me that you wanted my blood so much, you were coming close to _killing_ me?" He couldn't meet my glaze. He knew I was right, but being a Cullen, and of course a man, he didn't want to admit I was right.

"Bella." He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled nosily. "You're right. I should have told you myself and sooner, but I was afraid we might not even get this far if I did. I half expected you to run a mile when you found out. I am just worried about you Bella. Something is upsetting you, and I want to know what that is. I want to make it right ... Let me make it right. I want to protect you, I need to protect you."

There was a very long silence after his speech. I didn't know what to say. Plus, I was trying to think of the good come back; I had been doing so well up until this point. Usually, I just look in his eyes, and I melt. Game over.

But I had to stand my ground. Especially on a subject like this.

"I have Cain, Damian and Charlie to protect me. Edward, I don't want you knowing my past. End of. Just leave it, please." I tried to lower his hand from the door so I could make my escape. I know that last comment probably hurt him a lot, and again, I was sure I would have to pay for it sooner or later, but right now, Charlie, Damian and Cain were downstairs and that is where I wanted to be; with my family.

"You don't have to tell me. I have ways, remember." My head whipped round to face him, our noses nearly touching.

"I swear, here and now. Edward Cullen, if you dare disobey me and read their minds, this is the last you will ever see of me. Don't bother coming back for a few days. I need time to myself." I didn't even have time to register that comment. It just came out. I had to get out. His hand lowered automatically, and I slipped under and was greeted by the smell of my breakfast. I slammed the door behind me as I ran down the stairs.

"Hey! Morning kiddo." Cain called on me over the sizzling of my breakfast.

"Morning." Charlie said, nodding his head, his eyes never leaving his morning paper.

"You okay?" Cain asked, as he left the bacon, wrapping his arms around me.

"Good, thanks." A very obviously lie. Cain nodded and went back to his bacon, humming the same tune as last night that sent me into unconsciousness.

"Morning Damian." I called to him, trying to sound cheerful. He was sitting in the living room, just staring into space. "Damian?" I called again, tossing a pillow at him.

"Hey! Morning sleeping beauty. I'm sorry I didn't wake up to see if you were okay. I am a heavy sleeper."

"Ha!" Cain shouted over the radio. "No need to tell us that. We could fuc…"

"Cain!" Charlie shouted, his eyes leaving the latest football league to give his eldest child murderous looks. "Watch it."

"Yes, father. But times have changed since you were young. The youth of today say things like that all the fucking time." I hadn't notice until I was being pulled onto the couch that Damian had claimed me, his arms a little too tight around me.

"Cain Swan!" Charlie was red in the face and pushed the chair back with such a force that it made an ear piercing noise against the tiled kitchen floor. Now I know why Damian had had such a fierce grip on me, protecting me from Dad's angry. I looked up at him, and gave him a thankful look. I knew they weren't being serious when they started hurling abuse at each other, but my body still tensed, and I arched my back, trying to put myself closer to Damian.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Damian roared. They stopped instantly when they saw me. The sizzling and the radio were the only noises we could hear. That and the insane beating of my heart in my ears.

"Bella. I am so sorry." Charlie whispered, not meeting me eyes.

"So so sorry." Cain echoed, his eyes on his feet. I freed myself from Damian's grip and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late. I better get ready." I awkwardly started to walk towards the stairs. I could feel the eyes on the back of me, following my every move.

"What about your bacon, Bells?" Cain murmured.

"I'm not hungry." I called as I run up the stairs, not even bothering to meet their glazes. I quickly walked to my room, shutting the door behind me. I stood, my head resting on the door for several minutes.

"Bella?" I heard him call. I spun around to meet his stare, catching me completely off guard. As I turned around, my feet tangled and I thudded against a cold piece of marble. Edward's arm was covering my back, his hand on my head as he pulled me up to come face to face with his gorgeous face. I looked into his deep honey eyes for a split second, before pulling away and walking over to my window. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I thought I told you I needed space?" I accused, standing my ground, fixing my eyes on the rustling trees outside and the rain, pounding against my window.

"Bella. You can't honestly expect me to keep my distance from you. I can't bear to be without you. I know what I said was out of order, but I love you. I care about you. Please. Please don't send me away." Fresh salty tears began free flowing from my muddy brown eyes, resting themselves on my cheeks as the fell. One sniff was all it took for him to pull me into his arms and cradle me as I cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, but I meant it. If you do read their minds, I will never …"

"Shh. Don't think of that. I would and will never disobey your orders to me. I respect that whatever it is you want to keep from me, because it must mean a lot to you to keep it from me. I am also ready to listen. Bella. Remember that." And with that, he was gone. A light and gentle tap was heard.

"Bells?" Damian put his head through the door. "Dad wants you downstairs. Says he has something to tell us."

"Okay. I'll be right there." As soon as his head was gone and I heard his feet plod downstairs, I walked into the darkest part of my room, grabbed Edward by the shirt and crushed my lips against his.

"When will we ever get any privacy?" I said, seductively, before walking out of my room, giggling at the groans coming from behind me.

"Ah, there you are Bells. I have something to tell you all." Oh god. I looked at Cain and Damian and they seemed just as clueless as me. "I have to go out of town for a few days. There has been an incident up in Seattle and they need me down there. So ground rules." His eyes diverted to Cain and Damian, and then back to me. "No parties of any kind. No drinking, smoking, or drugs ..." His eyes redirected to Cain.

"Why me?!" Cain laughed, followed by Damian and my own laugh.

"Must I really answer that question?" Charlie accused, before carrying on. "If Bella has homework, she can't have any visitors or leave this house until she has finished." I laughed at the thought of being alone, doing homework. "If Edward or Alice do come round, no longer than 11:00pm."

"Dad!" I protested, pouting a little.

"Okay. 11:45pm, and no later! You know how you get in the mornings when you haven't had enough sleep. I think that is it? Oh and no erm, overnight friends ..." Charlie winked at them both, and Cain burst into hysterics.

"Dad, I am 17. I know what you mean by 'friends'." I replied angrily. I am not a child.

"Right. My bag is packed. I better be off, Bella." Charlie motioned me to give him a hug. Once in his bear like embrace, I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"I love you Bella. Your brothers will take care of you, and no doubt the Cullen's too. Say hello to Alice for me, and Edward I suppose." He placed his lips on to my head, and made a loud kissy noise. He gave the boys a quick hug, before shutting the door behind him and pulling away in the cruiser.

"So Bella," Cain said, sneakily. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

So, there you have it, Im back ! I hope you liked the rewritten 'Dark Secrets' ... yes it will have the same content but with new stuff and im determined to finish it this time because i have an amazing storyline coming up ... any guesses ?

Please review ! 10 reviews and ill post the next chapter ! xx


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprises

**Beware, lemons !**

* * *

We ended up spending the whole day together. They took me shopping and bought me a whole new wardrobe to make up for missing my birthday. For once, I didn't mind shopping because they were like me; pick up something I like, check it for my size and buy it. So simple...

When Alice forces me to go shopping with her, we end up traipsing around every damn shop, trying on everything in all different sizes!

It was still early when we got home, the twilight sky already full of bright stars.

We smartened up before piling into my aging truck and headed for La Bella Italian. It was nicer to sit and relax, and to catch up with my brothers after so long. Cain and Damian's lives are mostly based in England, working for a big advertising agency; much to the annoyance of Charlie who wished they would follow in his footsteps.

I felt my pocket _buzz _and excused myself to take the call.

"Hey beautiful. I can see you." His angelic voice leaked through the phone. As soon as I was out of sight, I slid my phone shut and called out to him.

"Edward? I know you're out here somewhere. But I thought you were hunting tonight?" I got no reply, and I knew I couldn't be too long before they came looking for me. Besides, my ravioli was getting cold. "Edward, please. I have to go back." I wondered into the trees a little, before deciding it was a bad idea, and turned on my heals to go back inside. I was stopped dead in my tracks, as I saw Edward, quite smartly dressed, holding a bunch of lillies and a snickers bar.

"Not exactly original, but they are your favourite things." I wasn't quite sure what the look on my face was like, but it must have been what he was looking for because my favourite one sided smile appeared on his gorgeous face. I walked over to him, and took the flowers before walking off.  
"That's it?" He called after me. "That's all I get?" I placed the flowers down on a nearby bolder, before turning to face him, a seductive smile emerged on my face. I walked back to him at a slow human pace, making him groan a little.

"I didn't want to crush them." I whispered eagerly as I wondered back into his arms and crushed my lips onto his. My hands weaved in and out of his hair, making our passionate kiss more intense. Our tongues danced in sync together as I teased him, dragging my hand up and down his chiselled chest.

"Bella, if only you knew how my make me feel." He murmured when I gasped for air. I kind of guessed how I made him feel, because I could feel his hard on pressed against my leg. My thumb found his mouth, whipped away the cherry glitter lip gloss, before I swirled around, picked up my flowers and now slightly crushed snickers and walked away, leaving him alone, and wanting more.

"Bella?" He called after me, slightly confused. I smiled at myself triumphantly as I walked back to my faithful old truck, put my gifts on the back seat, and walked back into the restaurant, shaking my hips, without a glance back.

"There you are!" I was greeted by Cain's booming voice, as I slip back into our booth, picking up my fork and began eating my now cold ravioli, still with a massive grin on my face. Whilst my brother dulged in meaningless conversation, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Without even looking at who it was from, I opened the message.

"_You, Bella Swan are one annoying girl. You do know you will have to pay for that later? Xx"_

I looked up to make sure I wasn't being watched, and quickly replied.

"_Oh yeah? Well, I will have to check my diary. Could be busy this evening, probably washing my hair. How long are you planning on making my punishment? Xx"_

I had no idea where all this new confidence was coming from. The old Bella would have been afraid to say anything like that to Edward. I started to think about the new Bella; not sure if I really like her. I couldn't help grinning again when I felt the short vibration in my pocket.

"_Well, that all depends on you. How naughty have you been? Xx"_

I have decided, I was liking the new Bella and they reception she was getting.

I scoffed my ravioli quickly and refused desert; I would be getting _that_ later. I practically pulled the boys out of the restaurant, and out onto the gravel path.

"Can I drive?" Cain bellowed, taking my keys and running towards my truck. "I've always wanted to drive a car older than dad!"

"Hey! My truck may be old, but it has character!" The truck shuddered and coughed when he started the engine.

"Oh yer, Bells. Real character!"

* * *

Once in the car and pulling away from the restaurant, I faked a call from Alice, saying she had broken up with her boyfriend and needed me. I said I was on my way and 'hung up'.

"Everything okay?" Damian called to me.

"Urmm. No, not really. Alice and..." _Come on Bella, improvise!_ "Todd has broken up. 3 years they were together, she kinda needs me. She sounded a total wreck. Won't even come out of her bathroom. Esme is worried because she has loads of medication in the cabinet. It could get messy ... Could I maybe detour to the Cullen's house, you know, to give moral support?"

"Of course, babe! It sounds like she really needs you. How long will you be?"

"Urmmm, knowing Alice, it could be a while. I want to make sure she is okay, really _really _okay. Edward will drive me home when I'm positive she is fine."

"Yeah, course you do Bells, we understand. So, I take a left here?"

"Yeah, this one. Keep going." I directed. In no time at all, we had pulled up outside the Cullen's house and I hopped out, a new kind of excitement building up inside me. I dragged Cain and Damian out of the car and up the wooden steps where we were greeted by astonishing bright yellow light and angel.

"Bella?" He used the same voice he had used when I walked away early, total surprise with a hint of confusion. I pulled him to a fierce embrace and felt him shiver when I whispered in his ear.

"Keep Alice out of view if you want me to stay, trust me. Oh, and get everyone out." I stepped back to Cain and Damian, and flashed him a sexy wink.

"I'm here to see Alice. How is she?" I flashed him a warning sign and he played along.

"Not so good. But I'm sure she'll feel better now you are here." A wide smile whipped across his face. He called out to his family and they all ascended to the door so I could introduce them to my brothers.

"Cain and Damian, this is Edward's mum and dad, Esme and Carlisle. And that is Jasper and Emmett, his brothers and Rosalie, his sister." Everyone helloed and shook hands. Just like I had asked, their all turned and left to go hunting, I presume. I turned to my brothers, gave them each a kiss and watched them get into my truck and drive off down the dirt track, honking the honk several times. I waved them off then turned to Edward and pushed him inside, before closing the door.

I pulled him roughly by his shirt to meet my lips. His hand caressed my thigh, before placing his hands firmly under my bottom, supporting my buckling knees. I was quite enjoying the new Bella and I could feel that Edward was too. With my hands securely tangled in his hair and around his neck, I traded positions with him, slamming him hard into the wall. A slight crack appeared on the cream wall, but neither of us seemed to care.

"Bella," Edward spoke, trying to talk to me, but this girl didn't want to talk. My lips were occupied. "Bella, I'm taking you … up stairs … Esmee'll kill us if … we break anything." He was right, of course. She really would kill us. But I was having too much fun to stop now. I broke the kiss off and looked around, gasping slightly for air.

"Live a little." I whispered and started our kiss again. I took the lead and directed him towards the dining room. I pushed his back up against the table. He knew what was coming, what I was trying to do, so he grabbed my thighs tightly, thrusting me against his hard on, and sat me on the table.

I began pulling at his shirt, so he ended our very forceful kiss and took it off. I spread myself out on the table, removing my new clothes very slowly and carefully. Edward's adoring eyes analysed my whole body, but got inpatient, and ripped off my top, revealing my pale breast, covered by pink lace. A groan escaped his mouth and he launched himself on me, resurrecting our kiss.

I could really feel his erection due to the position he was in. I couldn't take it anymore. I whipped his belt from his trousers and he helped me pull them down, followed by his boxers. In one quick movement, my trousers had disappeared somewhere in the living room. I trembled at his touch as he traced his finger along the fringe on my underwear. He looked up at me, and regained his position.

"You sure you want this?" He stared deep into my eyes, as I did back.

"I want this, I want you." I panted and with those very words, I heard the tear of my matching pink lace underwear rip and land with our other clothes.

We were now completely naked, and it didn't bother me. He smiled at me, and I leant up and kissed him lovingly. I was ready for this, ready for him. I could feel the tip of him at my entrance, like his was waiting for my permission. I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed his toned behind and thrusted him into me. I let out a scream of both pleasure and pain as he plunged deeper and deeper into me. I could tell his was about to let go, so I gripped his head, bringing his lips to mine. The kiss became more powerful, so I pushed my hips up, trying to let him access more of me. His hands strongly held my hips up at an angle, shoving himself into me as much as he could. His hands stroked my back. We both stopped at the same moment, in mid thrust, as he touched something that he wasn't supposed to know about.

_Oh shit !_

* * *

**So, here is chapter two. Sorry it isn't a long chapter. As i haven't had any reviews, I am still unsure whether to proceed or not?**

**Please, please review to let me know what you think, good or bad ! xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love

Bella evening turned from amazing, to a disaster and she can't wait to get home. But when she finally makes her way home, she wishes she never did...

Oh shit. Oh god, oh god, oh god! You had to do it, didn't you Bella. _You stupid cow!_ His hand continued to trace my back, my memories, my scar. I was quite amazed I had kept from him, from anyone for so long. Being on my back was quite easy, but a 10 inch scar was bound to be found sooner or later; I would wear different tops and hoodies, or high waisted jeans, always covering it up because I was embarrassed by it. It was a constant reminder of how weak I was ...

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice pulled me back to reality. He tried to roll me over from my current position but I protested, trying to make it hard for him too.

_Damn him and his vampire strength_.

I was lying on my stomach in seconds, and shuddered under his touch when I heard him gasp as he continued to trace my scar with his fingers. I started to kick and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but I was going nowhere.

"Bella, how…?" He began, becoming lost for words.

"Edward, get the hell off me!" I shrieked at him, but he ignored and continued to stare at it.

"It's a …. Scar?"

"No shit Sherlock! Your hurting me, _get off!_" I screamed at him, his grip had severally tightened and I could feel myself beginning to bruise. He released me and I grabbed what was left of my clothes, and ran upstairs and into Alice's bathroom.

I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, and didn't realise I was crying; or still naked. I wiped my tears and my smudged mascara away and rummaged around in Alice's wardrobe for anything casual, like a t-shirt or tracksuit bottoms. I found no such items. I ended up settling on a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a baby pink cotton jumper. I checked once more in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, unlocked the door, and headed downstairs. Before I even reached the bottom step, there was Edward.

"Bella, I …."

"Tell Alice I will wash and return these tomorrow." I saw the remains of my pink lace thong on the display cabinet, and with as much dignity as I could muster, I walked over and put it into my pocket. The last thing I need right now is Emmett finding this. I could never live that down.

I walked back over to Edward and gave him his belt, in which I picked up by accident when I had scrambled to find my clothes. I felt his cold firm grip grasp around my wrist and he yanked my body into his, not placing his hands on my back.

"You can't be serious." I scoffed, pulling out of his grasp.

"I… I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You didn't consider that when you were taking my virginity on your dining room _table!_ You can't even look at me, can you? Why do you think I didn't want you knowing my past ..." He continued to look down at his feet, speechless. "Forget it." I said, before walking towards the door.

"Bella, at least let me drive you home." He was out of the room and back again with his keys and draped his arm over my shoulders. I shrugged it off and walked to the passenger side of his silver Volo. Edward being a gentleman was already at the door, holding it open for me. I got in without a look in his direction.

The whole drive home, neither of us spoke a word. The purr of the engine was the only noise we could hear. As he pulled out outside Charlie's house, I began to get out but I felt his cold grip on my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Bella. Please, just wait."

"What do you expect me to say to you, Edward? My own boyfriend cowered away from me because of a _scar._ So, I'm sorry if that doesn't really boost a girl's confidence." I felt the rejection and devastation I had felt when he did flinch away because of it all over again.

"It just shocked me, that's all. I wasn't expecting it, it caught me off guard." I directed my eyes to look at him.

"How the fuck do you think I felt when you told me you were a freaking _vampire?!_ I didn't cringe away from you! And to be honest, I think that is worse than a fucking scar, don't you?"

I all but screamed at him. I had so much more I wanted to say to him, to tell him, but I was too angry to tell him anything now. I had to hold my tongue before I said something I regretted. I walked up the familiar stone path and in the front door, slamming in shut with an all-powerful bang.

"Trouble in paradise, hun?" I was so relieved to hear to familiar voice from the kitchen. I dumped my bags at the bottom of the stairs and wondered in to greet Cain. He pulled me into his lap, and began feeding me pie. "You okay?"

"Not sure yet. Give me time to cool off." I whispered into his chest and his hugged me tighter.

"What happened? A lover's tiff?" I nodded; fresh new tears replaced the ones from earlier. "Did he hurt you? Cuz if he did, I swear to God Bella, I will…."

"Stop right there Cain. Edward would never hurt me, not like that, not physically. Not every man is the same as _**him**_, you know." Our conversation was cut short when his phone started vibrating against my hip.

"Cain Swan." He answered so professionally; I hardly recognised him. "What now?

"John, can't it wait?" I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it.

"John, I'm with family. Can't you get Bob to do it? Yes, but ... for fuck sake! Yes, okay. Give me an hour." And with that, he hung up and turned to look at me.

"Bella, I ..." He started but I knew what he was going to say, I had had this conversation with Charlie countless times before.

"I know, work, work, work. Family later. Isn't that how it goes?" I jumped off his lap and sat in front of the TV I rarely got to watch because of Charlie and Billy and all their baseball games and other men crap. I started to flick through the channels, trying my best to ignore him. But he had his ways. He sprinted from the kitchen, and leaped onto me, pinning me down.

"I swear, I will be home tomorrow afternoon. Then we will do whatever you want, okay?"

"Cain!" I screamed under his grip, "Get off me, you're hurting!"

"Hey! My ass isn't that big, is it?" I burst into hysterics, but tonight's memories came flooding back. My smile turned and Cain tried again.

"Bella, what happened between you and Eddie?" I hated it when people referred to him as 'Eddie'.

"Nothing. Now get off me! I can't feel my legs!"

"No! Not until you tell me. Ah, you don't really need 'em. Spill, or I'll tickle."

"I'm not five anymore, Cain. Please drop it, yeah?" Did he really think I was that much of a child. But, he kept his word, and I was set in a fit of hysterics, as his fingers found all the right spots that made me scream.

"He found my scar, okay! He found my scar, now get _off_ of me!" I shriek at me, gasping for air. "There, now you know. Now go, you don't wanna be late." I didn't want him to go really, but I wanted nothing more than to change the subject once and for all.

"How did he take it?" He asked me, cautiously.

"Oh, not too bad. A severely deep ten inch scar on your girlfriend's back that she hadn't mentioned or stayed long enough to explain. Apart from that, I had a nice time." His eyes diverted around that room; I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. "Go, Cain. You're gunna be late. I don't want you to miss this. This could really give your business that start it needs." I kissed his cheek and ushered him out to his waiting cab. I walked back in, as I got the feeling I was being watched and double bolted the door. _"Why?"_ I thought to myself, like that is going to stop him. I walked back to the couche and turned E! Entertainment on.

I must have dozed off for a few minutes, but jumped awake when I heard the backdoor slam shut and Damian walk in from the study out back. 

"Hey you, Cain's just gone. Just you and me, hey bro?" I winked playfully, and sat up to cross my legs, making enough room for him to sit down next to me.

"You're late." That was all I got. My head whipped you to meet his hard face, full of seriousness. It didn't seem like my Damian; my Damian was also so laid back and cool.

"Huh? I came in like 20 minutes ago." I was starting to get worried about him now. He was never like this. I eyed him up and down, and my eyes fixed on the half bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Have you been drinking?" I accused, quite taken aback.

"So what if I have?" He roared, throwing the bottle at the wall, sending pieces of glass everywhere. I ran for cover, but it sent out the wrong impression and he grabbed a fist full of my hair. "When you are told to be back by 11:45pm, I expect you to be back then!" He bellowed.

"You're not my Dad!" I screamed as he dragged me back into kitchen by my hair. He stopped almost instantly. He spun round, smacking me across the face in the process, knocking me in the kitchen table. I lay there on the floor. I could smell blood but I didn't dare try and find out where I was bleeding. My head throbbed in my ears so loud, for once I was thankful; it drowned out his voice, screaming at me.

He turned to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. I could feel breeze so I knew that back door was open. I slid up onto my elbow and found the biggest piece of glass I could find. I ignored the pain my body was feeling and threw the glass at the wall, hoping to create a diversion.

As soon as the glass was out of my hand, I made a run for it. I could hear him swearing behind me as he ran after me. I tried to make it to the woods but didn't make it as his iron grip fastened tightly around my waist, his hand over my mouth.

_Where the hell is Edward when I need him!_

I tried to scream, but knew it was useless. He threw me into the kitchen; I tried to get up but I felt the full force of his fist hit my jaw. I let out a helpless whine as I fell once more onto the tiled floor. I opened my eyes just in time to see is slightly grey trainer fly at full speed towards me. I ached everywhere, my jaw throbbed and my hair mated with my own blood.

The door bell.

We both looked up at the same time. I tried to run but his almighty strength held me back. He placed a dish cloth over my mouth and dragged me to the door. He held a hand full of my hair in his hand and stood me behind the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I wasn't too sure who was at the door, but I knew he was putting on an act.

"Hi, I'm Mrs Moore. I live next door. You must be Damian? I couldn't help but over hearing screams coming from here. Is everything okay? Is Bella okay?" Well, what do you know? She really does have a heart. That or she just wants some gossip to tell all her little friends over her garden fence.

"Oh, hello there, Mrs Moore. Yes, I am Damian," I cringed under his grip at the act he was showing her. "I am so sorry about that. I am just watching a new horror movie. I must have left the door open. I am so terribly sorry. As for Bella," His grip tightened as he said my name, "She is over at Edward's house, comforting his sister. Ah, there goes my popcorn. Thanks for stopping by. Good bye now."

_Gone. My only chance to try and get out of this one alive. Gone. Stupid old women. Why couldn't she be her usual forceful self! _

"Now," He said, murderously, "where were we?" I knew that look. And I sure as hell knew what was coming. It was happening again. Just when I thought I was safe, getting back to normal ... it starts.

So ... what do you think? Big thank you to loonietune for the lovely review !

It will get much worse, trust me! I hope you are liking my story, if so, please comment so you can let me know whether to carry on or not!

Please comment xx


End file.
